


All my life

by Stars_that_fall



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Baby Rey, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Growing Up Together, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Knights, Jedi Rey, Jedi Training, Male-Female Friendship, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soul Bond, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Ben Solo, ben solo babysitter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stars_that_fall/pseuds/Stars_that_fall
Summary: He felt his uncle in the force before he heard the Falcon, spreading his senses wide like a net into the air he felt his Dad, Chewie, Luke and a bright presence as the ship broke atmosphere. He couldn’t get a read on the youngling, normally new arrivals were brimming with emotions and stray thoughts that would bounce into Ben like bugs. All he could pick up was a feeling of softness and vague emotions of being hungry, there was no excitement or wonder and non of the sadness Ben had when he first arrived at the academy although the youngling burnt bright with the force. He briefly wondered if the youngling might be very stupid and hoped he wouldn’t be expected to help with training if that was the case.As soon as the ramp dropped the reason for such a strange force presence became all too clear. Nestled in Uncle Chewie’s arms was a small bundle. Only one tiny hand and small tuft of golden brown hair peeked out from the brown woolen swaddle; which by the look of Luke used to be a robe was visible. Ben screwed up his face “A baby!” Luke sighed “yes Ben a baby”.---AU where Ben and Rey grow up together, share big messy feelings and force bond. Eventual romance and lot's of fluff.





	1. Then there was Rey

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by the amazing stories I have read on here (see my bookmarks) and the song Flirted with you all my life by Cowboy Junkies this is an AU where Rey and Ben grow up together in Luke's jedi academy. It's going to be a slow burn because they have a lot to go through before they can even think of each other romantically.
> 
> This is my first ever fic so be gentle, there will likely be lot's of mistakes. Unrated currently but that will change in later chapters.

Ben Solo was already accustomed to force sensitive younglings arriving on Alaris Prime but this was the first time he had ever had any direct responsibility for settling in a new child. Uncle Luke had decided that Ben sorely needed to work on being able to balance people as well as he could balance the force within himself. Ben rather churlishly thought this was not an appropriate excuse for babysitting, least of all because balance within the force was something that often eluded him. Ben was approaching his sixth birthday and grew steadily moodier by the day. Didn't they know he was almost a big kid now? He was even using training sabers now, ones that could hurt and not just the wooden types babies used! Still, prefered books and holopads to people and so far was more accustomed to neatly translating and writing the old jedi texts that remained into basic with practiced calligraphy than saber forms. 

That’s not to say he didn’t have the talent required, or even the patience, he was strong with the force. It’s just that training for forms was a group activity and unfortunately that meant having to deal with people. He had once heard his uncle remark to his Mother “Most force sensitive kids can read moods and tend to use it to get along with people, I can’t understand how he has so few friends Leia” Ben didn’t understand it either but then what good was reading moods when perfectly light feeling initiates would ask so loudly about his big ears, his big nose or how he could possibly be related to anyone in his family least of all the famous senator Leia Organa-Solo and Master Luke. The weight of his name and legacy only served to make him less popular with his peers and although Luke never showed any favoritism Ben felt he had to prove himself, to show that he was adept and skilled and not just progressing because of his family connections. 

He felt his uncle in the force before he heard the Falcon, spreading his senses wide like a net into the air he felt his Dad, Chewie, Luke and a bright presence as the ship broke atmosphere. He couldn’t get a read on the youngling, normally new arrivals were brimming with emotions and stray thoughts that would bounce into Ben like bugs. All he could pick up was a feeling of softness and vague emotions of being hungry, there was no excitement or wonder and non of the sadness Ben had when he first arrived at the academy although the youngling burnt bright with the force. He briefly wondered if the youngling might be very stupid and hoped he wouldn’t be expected to help with training if that was the case. 

As soon as the ramp dropped the reason for such a strange force presence became all too clear. Nestled in Uncle Chewie’s arms was a small bundle. Only one tiny hand and small tuft of golden brown hair peeked out from the brown woolen swaddle; which by the look of Luke used to be a robe was visible. Ben screwed up his face “A baby!” Luke sighed “yes Ben a baby” but they never had babies! Toddlers yes, and they were rare. “She’s special Ben, I could feel her straight away, found her being passed around a pit stop in the outer rim being traded for drinking money. It’s rare to have such a strong force signature at her age, like a little ray of light in the dark. she reminded me of you actually, well except you were not quite so peaceful as an infant”.

Chewie bent down so he could get a better look and Ben saw small long lashes fluttering open just in time to look right at him and a small hand reached out and grabbed his nose honking it quite thoroughly with surprisingly strong fingers. Han nearly fell over laughing as Ben spluttered in shocked indignation. “What do I do with a baby?” “well kid you just figure it out, no one ever really knows. You were the fussiest kid I ever saw until you could walk, wouldn't have anyone but Chewie when you got your baby teeth, we had to use a carrier and take you on a run, your Mum nearly killed me when she found out” Han smiled fondly at the memory as Chewie let out a mournful howl “yeah, yeah I know they grow up so fast” he ruffled Ben’s hair as Chewie put the bundle in Ben’s arms. She weighed next to nothing, what Ben had assumed was mostly baby fat turned out to be layers of robes. She needs to eat more Ben thought just as little lips pouted and wailed like they had heard him and wanted to establish right now the demand for just that. 

Luke and Ben walked back towards the temple, Ben had no idea what babies ate. “What’s her name anyway?” Luke smiled gently, well Ben I was going to ask you the same question, what do you think we should call her?” “Rey, like a ray of sunshine, she’s pretty when she’s not crying don’t you think Uncle? She shimmers” “I think that’s perfect, now let’s head to the kitchens and find Ray some milk”.

Ben fed Rey some milk from a bottle with a synthetic nipple on the end in the cafeteria. Before the milk was gone he had fielded questions and curious glances from half the padawans. For once no one was saying unkind things about his face. As Rey finished the last of the milk Ben smiled down at her “I think it’s going to be okay Rey, you aren’t so bad I guess” Rey gurgled with a gummy smile before depositing half the milk right back over Ben’s robes. His stunned expression drawing a loud giggle. Saber forms was starting to look far more appealing than caring for a small youngling by the second but Ben had to admit she was pretty cute. He smiled back, lopsided, unpracticed as one of the older initiates approached to help. 

Shyla-ra was the eldest and only forced sensitive of five siblings, she showed Ben how to burp Rey and Ben soon found there was plenty of others who missed their siblings and were happy to help care for Rey and show Ben what needed to be done. 

Across the cafeteria Luke smiled, feeling lighter than he had in two years since Ben came to the academy. He was too preoccupied to realise it but in the last few hours with Rey he had spoken more to the other children and knights than he had since arriving. 

Since Rey was so much younger than the others she was too small for dormitories so the oldest knights drew up a rota for having Ray in their rooms but Ray soon attached herself rather firmly to Ben and made it quite clear with loud vocals and water works that they were not to be parted. Luke allowed Ben to take a room off the corridor from his own quarters furnishing it with a small cot as well as the usual furniture. He was close by to help but Rey was a very contented baby. Shyla appointed herself nursemaid but it was Ben that Rey reached out to when she wanted comfort.

They soon settled into an easy routine, Ben being attuned to her every need and thoroughly and completely wrapped around tiny fingers. He amused her with levitating small rocks and flowers, delighted in making her laugh and when Ray began a bad habit of nibbling on his padawan braid Ben barely even complained. They were soon inseparable, as Rey grew so did a burgeoning bond between the child and once reluctant padawan. Ben in an effort to be a good role model and with an improved yet still strained relationship with his fellow initiates was now more engaged in his training. Rey was now getting rather plump and although Luke worried and tried to get Ben to take a little less responsibility he found there was an air of contentment he had never sensed in his nephew before and a lightness around him in the force.


	2. My home is with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben are parted for the first time since she arrived and Ben finally finds home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this will be updated regularly. The main bulk of the story will be taking place as Rey is a teenager and entering adulthood but these two are going to have a lot of history by then! Besides I just can't resist cute little small Rey and mother hen Ben. 
> 
> Luke is a bit of a worrier right? Poor Luke. Any guesses as to why Ben is being so weird with his parents? 
> 
> The feedback, comments and kudos means so much to me. I really hope you are enjoying the story so far. My first fanfic so feedback helps my nerves. X

At two years old Rey was starting to lose her baby fat. She had an affinity for droids and when she was't with Ben who was definitely her most favourite person in the world she could often be found chasing after Luke's companion droid R2:D2, in fact ”Arrrrtwooo” was her second ever word, her first of course was Ben. 

Ben at seven was still serious natured, intense and wise beyond his years. He delighted in his small shadow. He watched every milestone with such pride and tenderness. His relationship with the other padawans was still strained but he had a few who could be called on upon as friends. Shyla-ra, being older was a good friend to both Ben and Rey. She was now a fully fledged Jedi knight and the children missed her when she had to leave on missions.

Things were going well for Ben. Luke had noticed though that things were becoming strained between Ben and Han, he could not quite put his finger on what was causing it but suspected it was rooted in Ben's bond with Rey. At first Luke had thought it simple childish jealousy, Han was fond of Rey and made a good fuss of her when he did visit, as infrequent as those visits where. Yet Luke didn't think he had it in him to begrudge anyone who showed Rey affection, she was still the baby of the academy. By far the youngest and she was thoroughly doted upon, Even the smallest younglings would ask Ben shy and hopeful if they could play with Rey, if she would like to share their treats or could they show her a new treasure they found while roaming the nearby jungle and streams. 

No, Luke had a bad feeling that whatever was causing tension between his nephew and good friend went deeper and far beyond something that would be outgrown, if anything time seemed to be deepening the gulf between them. He had noticed Ben could be cold with Leia too.

Soon Ben had his first off world expedition, a trip with Lor San Tekka an old friend of Luke's who served as the academy history teacher. Luke had thought Ben would be excited, although he had filled out somewhat due to training Ben was a scholar at heart. He loved nothing more than digging in the archives and unearthing some secret or nugget of information about the workings of the force. San Tekka shared a passion for calligraphy and archaeology and the two would often be found discussing some new discovery while Rey settled nearby stubby fingers exploring whatever new curiosity she could find within reach.

Things went well enough on the expedition to a nearby planet that housed remains of an old temple, the group returned with a renewed passion for exploration, which was after all the main reason for Luke agreeing to the trip. It was hard on Rey though, too young to understand where Ben was she scarcely ate. What frightened Luke the most was that she never cried, instead she was listless, her small round face pale and sullen with a emptiness to her normally bright eyes that made Luke's heart clench just to see her. She clung to Shyla and even then only with R2 standing guard, clutching a small doll Ben had fashioned for her out of wood and old robes. 

When Ben returned he didn't look much better, he hadn't slept. Unused to the dormitories like the others he found sharing space with so many padawans at night noisy and distracting. Frequently he would pause and turn around as if looking for someone only to remember Rey wasn't trailing just behind, he wondered if she was eating well, sleeping. If anyone remembered that she preferred engineering manuals to stories at bedtime or that she had to use the fresher even if she hadn't got too dirty yet.

When the party arrived back Luke was waiting, he had not told anyone when they were due to return but he was not surprised to see an alarmed shyla chasing after a small brown haired blur ten minutes before the ship broke atmosphere. He didn't know how she knew Ben was back, just that she did. For the first time in weeks a smile graced her face, eyes wide as she stared at the sky hopping up and down with excitement.

When the ship finally landed and ramp touched ground they all watched Ben, his face lighting up like dawn breaking as he lifted Rey into a crushing hug. He remembered the last time he had arrived on a ship, when he had first come to the academy feeling rejected, alone. For the first time as Ben breathed her in he finally felt it, home. He was home, wherever Rey was that was it. Chandrilla was the past now, his future stretched out before him and for once he was not afraid.


End file.
